The Truth About Ginei Morioka Revised Edition
by animegirl4321
Summary: Tsukune Aono is late for a newspaper club meeting and Ginei shows a side of him that no one else knows about. YAOI WARNING! Don't like, don't read, don't review. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an edited version of my first story. I corrected all the spelling errors and made it better. I will warn everyone again that if you do not like yaoi then this is not the story for you. This is a yaoi story, if you don't like it then leave and don't review because I will not accept flame reviews. I am sorry if Tsukune and Gin seems OOC, but in my defense I just recently finished watching Rosario + Vampire. I have written stories before, but this is my first try at a yaoi fanfic. Sorry if the lemon seems rushed. I just wanted to finish writing it. ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or it's characters. They are the property of Ikeda Akihisa. If I did own this anime then Ginei and Tsukune would be a couple xD**

* * *

The Truth about Ginei Morioka, the Newspaper Club President

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" exclaimed Tsukune Aono, running to Ms. Nekonome's classroom to the Newspaper Club meeting he was supposed to be attending. He ran into the classroom to find the president, Ginei Morioka, leaning over something on the desk. He looked up when Tsukune came crashing in, "Gin! I'm so sorry I'm late! I was in the library studying math with Ms. Ririko and I lost track of time," he said, a little breathlessly.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukune. We did alright without you," smiled Gin.

Tsukune looked up and around the empty classroom, "Hey, where are Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore?"

Gin put his papers in a pile at the corner of his desk, "They already left. The meeting's over. I just decided to stay here to print off more copies of this week's paper," he explained.

Tsukune hesitated and his face fell slightly. He was hoping to see Moka again before the end of the day, "Oh…well, I'm really sorry I wasn't here to help you guys."

Gin sighs and rubs his temples in exhaustion, "I already told you…don't worry about it."

"I'll help you print off this week's issue, if you want," Tsukune offered.

"No need, I'm already done," said Gin smiling. He got up and shut and locked the door, turning back to Tsukune. Tsukune looked back at him in confusion.

"Umm…why did you just lock the door?" he asked, just a little bit frightened.

"Because no one has to see this," he replied, pushing Tsukune against the wall with his hands on either side of his head.

"What are you-," Tsukune started, but he was cut off by lips being pressed against his own. Out of instinct, he kissed back. Gin pulled away and Tsukune gasped for breath. He stroked Tsukune's cheek, "I really like you, Tsukune," he whispered.

Tsukune looked at his club president in utter shock, "You mean…you're gay? If you're gay, why do you take pictures of naked girls?"

"No, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, meaning I like girls and guys," he admitted.

"I know what bisexual means, I'm not five," he said, trying to be angry, but was distracted by the sound of his heart pounding in his chest that he knew Gin could probably hear.

Gin placed Tsukune's hand over his heart and Tsukune could feel it pounding just as hard as his own heart. He leaned in and kissed him again and again Tsukune kissed back, this time wrapping his arms around Gin's neck to deepen the kiss.

Tsukune didn't want to admit it, but he was bisexual too and he had a huge crush on Gin. He was doing well to keep it a secret, but now with Gin touching him like this, he couldn't stop the feelings he had for Gin that he stored away leap back into his chest. He now knew that he was truly in love with Gin and it wasn't just a mere schoolgirl crush.

Gin touched his tongue to Tsukune's bottom lip, making him gasp. Once he had his mouth open, Gin pushed his own tongue into Tsukune's waiting mouth. Tsukune's eyes widened when he felt Gin's tongue touch his own. He used his own tongue to begin a battle for dominance, which he won. Gin suddenly picked Tsukune up bridal style and, not breaking their kiss, used his speed to bring him to Tsukune's dorm room. He gently laid him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Tsukune felt something rise to touch his inner thigh and realized with embarrassment that he had a boner. Gin took off his school jacket and shirt and Tsukune couldn't help but admire him. His chest was firm and muscular and his arms were muscular as well. Gin smiled and kissed Tsukune again while pulling off his jacket and shirt. Tsukune blushed as Gin stared at him.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He kissed Tsukune's neck causing him to arch his back and moan. He threw his head back to give Gin more room on his neck. Gin bit Tsukune's neck, causing him to hiss at the pain, and then suck on the wound creating a mark. Gin slowly moved his kisses down Tsukune's neck towards his chest.

Tsukune gasped in pleasure as Gin's soft lips brushed over one of his hardened nipples and started licking and sucking on it. Gin's hand moved to the front of Tsukune's pants and started to rub. He moaned again and moved his hips up to make Gin rub harder.

Tsukune pulled at Gin's pants and Gin pulled them off along with his boxers. He flipped over so that Gin was under him. He moved his face between Gin's legs and licked up his cock, fondling his balls. He pushed his tongue into Gin's urethra and heard his breathing become more ragged. Tsukune then put Gin's hardened member into his mouth and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down. Gin groaned and grabbed Tsukune's head and pushed it down, making him deep throat him. It took all Tsukune had not to gag on the cock that was now touching the back of his throat.

Gin suddenly came in Tsukune's mouth and Tsukune swallowed every last drop of his juices. He moved back up and kissed Gin. Gin suddenly flipped over so that Tsukune was under him again. He pulled off Tsukune's pants and boxers. He pressed three fingers to Tsukune's lips and he started sucking on them, coating them with his saliva.

"This may hurt a bit," Gin warned him. He pressed one finger to Tsukune's rectum and pushed it in. He gasped at the discomfort of the sudden intrusion, but when Gin started moving his finger in and out, Tsukune felt pleasure. Gin added in another finger after Tsukune got used to the feeling of something up his ass. Gin started scissoring his fingers, making Tsukune's hole wider. When Gin added a third finger into the mix, Tsukune winced in pain and tears trickled down his cheeks. Gin leaned forward and kissed his tears away.

Gin stayed like that for a few moments so Tsukune could get used to the feeling before moving his fingers in and out. He started moaning and after a few minutes Gin hit something that made Tsukune go crazy, "Oh Gin! There!" he screamed.

Gin grinned as he located Tsukune's prostate and kept hitting that spot until he had Tsukune gasping and begging for something bigger.

Gin grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and squeezed a healthy amount on his throbbing member. He coated his cock and Tsukune's entrance with lube. He ten positioned himself so that his cock was hovering above Tsukune's entrance, "Are you ready, Tsukune?" he asked.

Tsukune was trembling and Gin heard him gulp, "Umm…yes," he whispered.

Gin stroked his cheek reassuringly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you anymore than necessary," he said gently, "It will hurt a little bit at first, but after a while , the pain goes away."

Tsukune nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clutching the bed sheets. Gin smiled at his reaction and leaned forward, "Relax," he whispered. He slowly and gently pushed inside him. Tsukune winced and tears filled his eyes and leaked out, but Gin kept pushing until he was all the way in. After he was in, he stayed like that until he felt Tsukune's muscles contract and he started to move his hips, urging Gin on.

Gin started thrusting in and out slowly at first, not wanting to hurt his lover, but then he sped up until he was going as fast and as hard as he could. Tsukune was moaning so loud that it almost sounded like he was screaming. Gin reached forward and grabbed Tsukune's neglected member and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. After a few minutes, it was time for them to cum. Gin came first inside of Tsukune and when he felt pressure on his prostate, he screamed Gin's name and came in his hand.

Gin collapsed onto Tsukune, both were breathing heavily. Once Gin regained his strength, he pulled out of Tsukune and he rolled over so that he was lying beside Tsukune on the bed. He rolled over onto his side and smiled sleepily at his new found lover, "So…what does this mean, Gin?" asked Tsukune timidly.

Gin smiled back at him, "I guess this would make you my boyfriend. If you want to be, that is."

"Yes, I'd like that very much, Gin. And, umm…I love you."

Gin smiled and threw his arms around Tsukune, "I love you, too, Tsukune." They finally fell asleep while still holding onto each other. They never noticed a teenage girl with green eyes and pink hair standing on the balcony outside, staring at them in shock. Moka Akashiya had come to see Tsukune because she never saw him at the Newspaper Club meeting and witnessed that little scene between Ginei and Tsukune and she quickly ran away back to the girls dormitory.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! I hope you all liked it :) I may just leave this as a one shot, but if you want me to write another chapter then let me know and give me some ideas about what to put in the next chapter :) Thanks for all your support and reading my story :) It means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! It made my day everytime I saw a new review ^-^ I hope you enjoy reading the second chapter to my story and I am working on a third chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune woke up feeling very warm. He opened his eyes and saw Gin lying beside him. He was confused to why Gin would be in his bed, but he shook that feeling away and decided to get up and shower. However, when he tried standing up a sharp pain erupted in his backside. He gasped in pain and fell back onto the bed. Everything that happened last night suddenly rushed into his head. He was late for the newspaper club meeting, Gin was still there, he apologized to Gin for being late, the girls were nowhere to be found, Gin kissed him and told him that he was in love with him, they went back to Tsukune's dorm room and they…had…sex.

"Yeah…you won't want to move for a few hours. You'll be in pain for a long time," said Gin behind him.

Tsukune turned around and looked at him, "So, I can't stand up and shower for a _few hours_?! But what about school? We'll be late!" he exclaimed.

Gin grinned, "Are you always this ludicrous in the morning?" he asked.

Tsukune frowned, "What do you mean? I'm not ludicrous," he pouted.

Gin started laughing, "It's Saturday, man. No classes today," he chuckled.

Tsukune blushed deeper, "Oh…but I want to shower. I feel all sticky and gross," he muttered.

Gin grinned evilly, "If you want to shower then allow me to help you," he said. He got up off the bed and lifted Tsukune up and took him to the bathroom with Tsukune complaining all the way there.

After Tsukune had his shower, Gin went in next. Once Gin came out again, Tsukune glared at him, "Next time we have sex, I'm being on the top," he growled.

Gin chuckled again, "Can you walk yet?" he asked. Tsukune slowly stood up, winced and then started walking, "I can walk, but it still hurts a bit," he admitted.

"Let's go take a walk around the campus," Gin suggested. Tsukune agreed and they left the dorm room

Gin and Tsukune were walking around the school grounds, hand-in-hand and talking animatedly to each other. Tsukune's backside was starting to hurt less and less thet more he walked around.

"Tsukune!" exclaimed a voice from behind him. He was about to turn around, but found himself suffocating in his friend Kurumu's big chest, "Oh Tsukune! Where were you last night? Why weren't you at the meeting?" she pouted.

Gin pulled his boyfriend away to prevent the succubus from accidently killing him. Tsukune looked at Gin gratefully then looked back at Kurumu, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Kurumu. I was studying in the library and I lost track of time," he explained truthfully.

Kurumu pulled him into a hug again and Tsukune struggled for breath, "I thought something horrible happened to you!" she cried.

The young witch, Yukari Sendo, came running over, "Don't kill him, Kurumu!" she cried, running over to Tsukune and grabbing his arm.

"Hey! Stay away from my Tsukune, you small-chested brat!"

"Small breasts are the way to go. All guys like small breasts, right Gin?"

"Er…," Gin looked uncomfortable and didn't answer.

Kurumu grabbed Yukari's small breasts, "There is nothing even there! Guys like to be able to feel breasts and squeeze them! So stay away from my Tsukune because he loves me more!"

A purple-haired girl came out from behind a tree, "I think you both have it wrong. Tsukune's already said he was going to marry me," she said in her quiet voice.

Tsukune looked shocked, "What?! No I didn't! Don't lie, Mizore!" Gin felt a little bad for Tsukune, but he was also kind of jealous that he had 4 girls always fighting for his love. Gin smirked when he remembered t hat all of Tsukune's love was his and his alone.

Mizore's pale blue eyes rested on Tsukune, "I told you to call me your little snow bunny," she said, blushing.

Moka Akashiya came running over, "Guys, leave Tsukune alone! He doesn't love any of you! He loves me because I was his first friend here!" she exclaimed. Although, she was beginning to question that fact after witnessing Gin and Tsukune having sex. She didn't even know Tsukune was gay or even bisexual. She shook her head quickly to rid her mind of the images that seemed imprinted to her brain.

"Moka! How was your night?" asked Tsukune, smiling at the pink-haired teen. She looked at him a little nervously, but after seeing his warm smile she couldn't help but to smile back, "Oh…ummm it was good. I went right to bed after the meeting because I was really tired and I had a good sleep," she said nervously, "What about you? How was your night?"

Tsukune's face turned a light shade of pink, "Oh, you know…it was alright," he said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Tsukune's going to be hanging out with me all day, girls. So we'll see you guys later. Let's go Tsukune," said Gin, grabbing Tsukune's hand and running.

Yukari looked confused, "That's odd. Since when did those two become buddy buddy with each other?" she asked no one in particular.

Moka looked uncomfortable and Kurumu noticed, "What's your problem, Moka? Why is your face so red?" she asked curiously.

"Well…I was thinking…you don't think those two are…_dating_, do you?" she asked the other three girls.

It was silent for at least 5 seconds before Kurumu burst out laughing, "Gin and Tsukune? Dating? Where the hell did you get that idea, Moka? Tsukune isn't gay and he can't stand Gin. They would not make a good couple _at all_!" she said breathlessly.

Moka laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked that."

Gin and Tsukune were waiting by the bus stop. They had their hands interlaced together and there was a comfortable silence between them. Gin looked down at Tsukune lovingly and broke the silence, "So you're night was just alright? I wasn't that bad at fucking you, was I?" he asked teasingly.

Tsukune looked up into Gin's soft, brown eyes horrified, "No! I-I didn't mean it like that! You fucking me was amazing, but I could exactly say anything about that in front of them!" he babbled, thinking that he offended Gin.

Gin chuckled and ruffled Tsukune's hair with his free hand, "I was joking, Tsukune. But you know…we're going to have to tell them sooner or later about us," he said, suddenly serious.

Tsukune sighed, "I know, I know. Do you think they'll accept us?" Tsukune asked nervously.

Gin looked thoughtful, "They should, if they're our real friends. I mean they might be a little surprised at first, and Moka will probably be more than a little upset, but I don't they'd stop being our friends. They admire you too much."

Tsukune looked nervous, "We'll get them together and tell them tonight. If that's okay with you," he said.

Gin rested his hand on Tsukune's cheek and gazed into his eyes, "I'm okay with anything you want to do, my Tsukune," he said quietly.

Tsukune leaned into Gin's touch and closed his eyes. Gin took that chance to lean in and kiss Tsukune softly on the lips. Tsukune kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. After a few moments, Gin pulled away and stroked Tsukune's cheek, "I love you, Tsukune," he whispered.

Tsukune smiled happily, "I love you too, Gin," he whispered back. The bus chose that moment to arrive and Gin smiled at Tsukune, "Let's go to the real world!"

Tsukune looked at him in shock, "Oh, ah, okay. If you want. We can see a movie," he smiled happily at Gin.

Gin smiled back, "Okay, but I wanted to meet your parents first," he admitted.

"My parents? A-are you sure?" asked Tsukune nervously. Gin looked at him confused, "Of course. You're my boyfriend and I want to meet your parents. Why do you look so nervous?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously, "Oh, no reason. Come on let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing Gin's hand and running on the bus.

After the bus left, Mizore Shirayuki stepped out from behind a tree looking extremely shocked and confused, "Gin and Tsukune are dating. Moka was right!" she cried. She ran back towards the school to tell the others what she had just witnessed, and whether they'll believe her or not is something that she cannot predict.

Once Tsukune and Gin got to the real world, Tsukune led Gin to his little house. Once at the door, he took a deep breath and knocked. Gin grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tsukune looked up at him and smiled, then looked back towards the door as they waited nervously for someone to answer the door.

Tsukune's mother, Kasumi Aono, opened the door and when she saw Tsukune she pulled him into a hug, "Hi Tsukune! Well this is a surprise! Come in!" she exclaimed.

Tsukune and Gin walked into the house and that was when Kasumi realized Gin was there, "Oh, Tsukune! Is this one of your friends from school?" she asked.

"Kinda…," he said, taking a deep breath. Gin held out his hand and smiled at Kasumi, "My name is Ginei Morioka. I am Tsukune's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling.

* * *

**Don't mean to leave you at a cliff hanger. Hehehe xD I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I am working on chapter three right now. I don't know when i'll be able to update again, but hopefully it will be soon! Please favorite and review and you will be rewarded xD LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been working a lot recently and I've been suffering from writer's block! But because you were all so patient, here is chapter three of "The Truth of Ginei Morioka"! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Heads up…I know Kyouko is OOC and I'm sorry about that. Don't hurt me! *cowers in a corner* LOL! Thank you to those who reviewed ^-^**_

_**AnjuGrellYuna0LuLu: Haha well thank you for reading my story and supporting me even though it's not your type of story! It's very much appreciated! And I'm thinking about doing a Black Butler story, but I'm not so sure about Fortune Arterial. I don't know the characters that well, but we'll see!**_

_**TheInuzukaMutt: Your patience has paid off! Haha! I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**_

_**RangerBlue67: Well you will just have to read and find out won't you ;)**_

_**That Random Anon: Thanks so much! You don't know how much I appreciate you saying that! You will be seeing more of this story and I hope that it will meet your approval haha**_

_**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter Three! ENJOY!**_

Chapter Three:

"My name is Ginei Morioka. I am Tsukune's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled at Kasumi as he held out his hand to her.

Kasumi stared at Gin with wide eyes before slowly extending her hand to shake Gin's. Then she laughed nervously, "Tsukune's boyfriend? I assume you mean that you are his friend who is a boy?"

Tsukune looked down, "No, mom…he means that he's my _boyfriend_. We just started dating. I-I've been bisexual since middle school," he said quietly. He was waiting to be rebuffed by his mother. To be told by her that he was a disgrace to be dating a man. To be told that she was going to disown him. But it never came. Instead, he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Honey, as long as they make you happy, I don't what your sexual preference is. You're still my son and I still love you," she said to him. She let go of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "You look too skinny. Are you eating enough at that new school of yours?"

"I'm eating fine, mom. They actually have pretty good food there," smiled Tsukune. Kasumi suddenly remembered that Gin was there and she turned to him, "Oh I'm sorry. It's very nice to meet you, Ginei. I hope you'll take care of my Tsukune."

Tsukune groaned, "Mom, stop it. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm seventeen," he muttered. Gin chuckle, grabbed Tsukune's hand and squeezed it.

"Come on, I just made lunch if you guys are hungry?" said Kasumi, smiling at them and leading them into the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Tsukune saw his father, Koji Aono, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up when they walked in and smiled when he saw Tsukune, "Tsukune! Well isn't this a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to come down this weekend."

Tsukune smiled back at Koji, "Well I was coming down here with Gin anyways, so we decided to come visit," he explained.

Koji looked at Gin, "Oh hello. Are you one of Tsukune's friends?" he asked. Kasumi put a plate of food in front of Koji, "Actually, he's Tsukune's boyfriend," she said, giving him a warning glance.

Koji's eyes widened and he was about to say something, when suddenly they heard a voice from behind Tsukune, "Boyfriend? I didn't know you swung that way, Tsukune!" exclaimed the voice. Tsukune turned around to see Kyouko, his cousin, smiling at him.

"Kyouko!" exclaimed Tsukune, going over to hug her. Kyouko hugged him back and looked at Gin, "You must be Ginei? You're dating Tsukune, eh? You'd better take good care of him," she said warningly.

He smiled, "I plan to protect Tsukune with my life even if it kills me in the process," he said seriously.

Kyouko smiled back him, "Good," she said. She looked back at Tsukune, "When did this happen, Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked a bit uncomfortable, but he answered anyways, "Well, since middle school I've been bisexual. When I got to Yokai Academy, I knew no one. I bumped into Moka on my way to the school. After I met Moka, I met Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. The day came when we had to choose a club to join and everyone wanted to be in the same club as me, so we tried finding one we could all enjoy, but had no luck. Then our homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome, suggested the Newspaper Club and we all joined. Honestly, the first time I met Gin, I thought he was a pervert because he always had pictures of naked girls hiding in his pocket that he took, but after I got to know him better, I started falling in love with him. Then just yesterday he told me he was in love with me and I told him that I felt the same way. So we started officially dating yesterday," he explained.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" squealed Kyouko. Tsukune smiled at her and gave her a hug again, "Thanks Kyouko! And thank you, mom. And you dad. I was so scared to tell you about this because I wasn't sure how you'd react to it. So thanks so much for accepting me the way I am," he smiled. He went over and hugged his mom and dad.

"Why wouldn't we accept it?" asked his mother?

"I don't know….I guess I believed that because I've heard so many stories about people telling their families that they're gay or bisexual and their families disowned them because of it. But thank you for accepting it. Gin and I are going to go see a movie now, so we'll come back later."

* * *

"I'm serious! They were waiting by the bus stop and I saw them kiss! I'm not lying!" exclaimed Mizore, desperately trying to get her friends to believe her.

Kurumu rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Mizore. Maybe Gin's gay, and that wouldn't surprise me at all, but Tsukune is definitely NOT gay. I know that for a fact!"

Moka sighed, "I think deep down you believe us, Kurumu, but you don't want it to be true because you're so in love with him. But I've witnessed something more than just them kissing that proves that they're together," she said quietly.

Mizore looked at Moka, her blue eyes puzzled, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Moka hesitated before sighing, "Well…I don't know how to put it," she said, looking at Yukari nervously. After all, Yukari was the youngest here.

"Just say it, Moka! Yukari has been through enough to be called an adult just like us," said Kurumu impatiently.

Moka sighed again, "Fine…yesterday after the meeting, I went to Tsukune's dorm room so I could tell him good night and find out why he wasn't at the meeting, but he wasn't in there. I was about to leave, but then I saw him appear in his room. At first I thought he was alone, but then I saw Gin was holding him in his arms and they were kissing," she explained nervously.

"Wait a minute! Gin was in Tsukune's room last night? But why?" demanded Kurumu. Mizore shushed her and nodded at Moka to continue.

"Anyways, they hadn't seen me yet and I was frozen on the patio, just staring at them. Gin put Tsukune on the bed and climbed on top of him and they kept kissing. Then Gin took off Tsukune's shirt and his own. Tsukune rolled over so that he was on top of Gin and took off his pants and it looked like he was giving Gin a blow job. I wanted to leave then, but for some reason my legs wouldn't let me move and I was starting to very warm. Then it looked like Tsukune swallowed something and Gin pulled him back up and rolled over so he was on top of Tsukune again and pulled of Tsukune's pants. He was quite big in that area…it kind of surprised me. After that they kissed some more and then just stared at each other. It looked like they were talking and Tsukune looked scared, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they…" she stopped, not wanting to continue.

"Then they what?" asked Kurumu, fearing the answer. Yukari looked at Moka with curiosity evident in her purple eyes. And Mizore stared at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"Then I watched them having sex!" she finally blurted out, feeling her face turn bright red in embarrassment.

It was dead silent for a few minutes, then… "WHAT?!" yelled Kurumu, "TSUKUNE AND GIN HAD SEX?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed on this story! I'm so glad that everyone likes this story! I was worried about people not liking this story because I never saw any stories on fanfiction using this pairing, so I thought I was the only one who liked this pairing. So I thank everyone for reviewing and encouraging me to continue on with this story ^-^ Now the moment you've all been waiting for…chapter 4 of **_**The Truth of Ginei Morioka**_**! Sorry it took so long to update! Forgive me! LOL Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four

"WHAT?! TSUKUNE AND GIN HAD SEX?!" yelled Kurumu after Moka told the girls what she witnessed. Kurumu looked angry, Mizore's sucker that she always has in her mouth fell out as her mouth dropped in shock, Moka's face was bright red with embarrassment, and little Yukari just looked extremely confused.

"I don't get it. I know how a girl and a boy have sex, but how can two boys have sex? They both have the same…parts," said Yukari, her face turning a bit pink.

Kurumu looked at Yukari and smirked, "Well you know when a girl and a guy have sex, the guy sticks his dick in the girls vagina. When two boys have sex, they stick their dick into-," she began.

"It's nothing you need to know right now, Yukari," said Moka quickly, glaring at Kurumu. Kurumu snickered and turned away.

"So they really are dating. My precious Tsukune is gay. What will my mom say when she finds out my future husband has a boyfriend? I don't even want to imagine it," said Mizore dramatically.

"Guys, we can't let them know that we know about them! We have to keep it a secret until they're ready to tell us themselves! Promise you won't say anything to them?" begged Moka.

The three girls looked at each other, then back at Moka and nodded, "We promise," they said in synchronization.

"Mom, we have to go now! We don't even have time to see a movie anymore because we spent too long here. We need to get back to school now," said Tsukune, trying not to lose his patience with his mother.

"Oh, do you have to leave so soon, Tsukune? It's Sunday tomorrow, why don't you stay the night and leave tomorrow?" Kasumi asked desperately.

Gin and Tsukune exchanged glances and Gin decided to step in, "Mrs. Aono, I'm sorry, but it's against school rules to spend the night somewhere without consulting the school first. We need to get back for tonight, but perhaps next time we can spend the night," he said patiently.

Kasumi frowned, "Oh, I suppose you're right, Gin. I don't want you to get into trouble. But just promise me that you'll come back soon, Tsukune," she said.

Tsukune smiled at Gin, then hugged Kasumi, "I promise. I love you, Mom," he said. He moved to hug his father and then Kyouko. Kasumi and Kyouko hugged Gin as well, and Koji shook his hand. After goodbyes were said, Tsukune and Gin finally get out of the house and under the autumn sunset of pink, orange, and yellow.

They walked to the bus stop hand in hand and while they were waiting for the bus to come, Gin looked at Tsukune, "They're human," he didn't phrase it as a question, but Tsukune answered anyways.

"Umm…yeah," he said nervously. Tsukune was getting scared. The girls knew about him being human and accepted it, but Gin didn't know his deepest secret.

"Which means you're human," he stated. He didn't sound angry, but yet Gin never sounded angry. He never showed any emotion.

Tsukune was silent, paralyzed with fear and arguing with himself in his head. _He knows now. What am I going to do? What if he breaks up with me? _No…he wouldn't break up with me because of something stupid like that. _But what if he does?! What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore because I'm human?_ Stop being such a pessimist, Tsukune. You know as well as anyone that that will not ever happen. Who cares if you're human? If he dumps you because of that then he's an asshole, right?

"Tsukune? Are you okay? You look kind of pale," said Gin, looking worried.

Tsukune shook his head, "Uh, y-yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry, Gin. I was going to tell you about me being human, but I didn't know how to! I-I didn't want you to break up with me, so I deliberately didn't tell you the truth! I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed, as tears filled up in his eyes.

Gin pulled Tsukune into a hug and held him tightly, "Idiot. You thought that I would break up with you if you told me the truth? I wouldn't break up with you because of a stupid reason like that. Besides, I already figured that you were human," he said gently.

Tsukune froze, "What do you mean 'you figured I was human'? When did you find out?" he asked, confused.

"Remember when we first met? That time we fought over Moka? I figured you were human when you didn't transform to defend yourself against me. Not to mention the fact that you've always had a human scent all over you. But I just brushed it off because it didn't matter to me if you were human or not. I'd still love you if you were a human or a monster," he explained.

Tsukune smiled and cuddled into Gin's warmth, "I love you, Gin," he whispered.

"I love you, too, my precious Tsukune," Gin whispered back.

The bus arrived soon after that and they climbed on, heading back to Yokai Academy. When they got there, they saw the girls standing there waiting for them. When they got off the bus, Kurumu ran over and hugged Tsukune.

"Yahoo hoo! Tsukune is back!" she exclaimed. Tsukune was struggling to breathe since Kurumu, once again, put his face between her abnormally large breasts, "Welcome back, Tsukune!"

"Kurumu, will you stop doing that?! One of these days you're going to suffocate him!" said Gin impatiently as he pulled Tsukune away from her.

Kurumu glared at him, "And since when do you care about what happens to Tsukune? If I recall correctly, you tried to make it seem like he was the pervert and you tried to kill him," she said slyly.

"Kurumu," said Mizore, giving her a warning glance.

Gin and Tsukune exchanged glances and Tsukune nods. Gin looks back at the four girls, "Moka. Mizore. Yukari. Kurumu," he said, looking at each of the girls as he said their name, "There's something that Tsukune and I need to tell you. We don't know how you'll react, but I hope you accept it."


End file.
